Percabeth Reunion
by fabulouscaboose
Summary: Leo laughed, "Dude, you better run." Percy raised his hands up in surrender. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH SALLY!" By now, she was pacing back and forth. Everyone was looking at her, mouths half open, but she didn't care, she was on a roll STORY BETTER THAN SUM-PLS READ *DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN PJO/CHARACTERS*


Annabeth was scanning the crowd of nervous Romans, searching for that head of unruly black hair, as the girl (Reyna, Annabeth assumed) regarded them with uncertainty.

Just as she was about to speak, Percy stepped out from the crowd.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Aw come on Reyna, you have nothing to worry about-they are perfectly friendly!"

Reyna looked doubtfully at him, but Percy just laughed.

"_Oh Gods" _Annabeth thought, "_Are they together?" _ She sucked in a breath, blinking to keep tears from forming in her eyes. "_Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth. Jason got his memory back-surely he's remembered-how could he forget you, af-"_

She was pulled from her thoughts as Percy softly said, "Hey, Wisegirl…"

Once she heard that, all of her fears vanished. She rushed forward, shoving Leo as she ran towards him. "Hey!" Leo shouted. Reyna lurched out of her calm, confident demeanor as all of the Romans reached for their weapons, finding none.

"Wait! Its okay!" Jason shouted, raising his hands. But even he looked concerned.

The Romans stopped, but looked at Annabeth worriedly. Percy smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Annabe-"

He saw the murderous look in her eyes and he took a step back. Piper snickered.

"Um, Annabe-" he started to say.

She reached out and slapped him, leaving a pulsing red mark on his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL PERCY, IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THE PASSED 8 MONTHS, WORRIED SICK, AND YOU'VE _BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME?! _

Percy started rubbing his cheek, and Reyna raised her eyebrows quizzically, not sure what to do.

"YOU COULD'NT EVEN CALL ME-TELL ME YOU'RE OK?! "

The Romans were looking back and forth at the couple, furrowing their eyebrows together.

Leo laughed, "Dude, you better _run." _

Percy raised his hands up in surrender.

"AND DON'T EVEN GET ME _STARTED_ WITH SALLY!"

By now, she was pacing back and forth. Everyone was looking at her, mouths half open, but she didn't care, she was on a _roll_.

"I HAVENT SLEPT FOR DAYS, MUCH LESS _SHOWERED-" _Jason and Leo looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"TYSON AND GROVER HAVE BEEN LOKING FOR YOU NON-STOP, SENDING OUT SEARCH PARTIES, TALKING TO _EVERY SINGLE _PERSON WE'VE COME ACROSS, EVERY FRIENDLY MONSTER, SPENDING HUNDREDS OF DRACHMAS-OH, IM GOING TO _KILL YOU" _

Percy stepped forward, trying to wrap Annabeth into a hug in an attempt to calm her down. She pushed his hands aside and twisted his arm, getting a strangled scream to burst out of his mouth. "Annabeth, _eep!" _His face started to get red._ "_Look, Im sorry-"

"YOU'RE SORRY? I-" Percy wrenched himself from her vise-like grip, pinning her arms to her sides.

"LET GO OF ME JACKSON, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL-" She was cut short as his lips crashed into hers. Percy let go of her arms, (_slowly, she noticed) _and wrapped his arms around her waist. Noticing her newfound freedom, Annabeth ran her fingers through his dark mess of hair. After what seemed like forever, Percy pulled back and held her face with his hands. She stared into his soft green eyes that were filled with happiness, worry, and desperation, and a million other things.

"You were the only thing I remembered, Annabeth..."

"What?" she breathed out as tears started to form in her eyes.

"When I came to in the wolfhouse, all I could was remember was a beautiful blonde haired girl, a girl who would punch me or throw something at me when I did something stupid." Percy smiled. Piper looked like she was just about to start bouncing up and down with squeals. Everyone around them laughed-even Reyna cracked a grin.

"All I remembered, Annabeth, was that I loved this girl and that she loved me."

Annabeth couldn't contain her tears anymore-they began to flow over her cheeks, run over Percy's hands.

"Seaweed brain…"

Percy pulled her face close to hers, stopping only when it was inches from hers. "I love you, Wisegirl."

Then Annabeth closed the distance. They kissed less desperately than the first time, savoring the fact that they were finally together and in one piece.

"I love you too, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said when they finally pulled apart. She stopped crying, and now was smiling so big she thought her face would spilt. Percy was smiling at her, looking like he just won the lottery.

She punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"Hey now, don't think just because we kissed I'm not still mad at you."

Percy laughed "Consider me warned."

"Well, I'd…um…hate to intrude on your reunion, but we have a prophecy to worry about.." Jason said, while the Romans were trying to contemplate what just happened, not sure how to react to this. Reyna looked like she had been slapped in the face. Annabeth's cheeks immediately heated up while Percy just laughed, rubbing his shoulder. The small girl with golden eyes was fanning her face and the babyfaced guy was as red as a tomatoe. Annabeth stepped forward and reached out to shake Reyna's hand. She stood there for a moment looking back and forth between Percy and Annabeth. Finally she collected herself and stiffly shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you." Reyna just nodded, still trying to figure out if Annabeth was going to continue to intimidate and scare her Legion or if she was just here to beat up Percy.


End file.
